Are we only meant to be online?
by snowbabygurl
Summary: Sebastian Smythe was turning over a new leaf. He has a couple of secrets that he didn't want to get out but it was bound to happen anyway. He decided to join and online site to make friends and started to fall for the one person he was talking to alone with someone else he never thought that he could fall for. Will it work out. Slash/Hermaphrodite/mpreg/cheating
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Glee story so I hope I do alright. It is a little OC for some characters. **

**Summary: Sebastian Smythe was turning over a new leaf. He has a couple secrets he didn't want to get out but it was bound to happen eventually. Wanting someone to talk to that doesn't know about his past is all he can think about so he joins an online chat room for just that and ends up falling for the person on the other side of the conversation. Will it work out in the end or will his heart be broke when all his secrets come out. **

**Warnings: Slash (gay relationships), Sexual content, Hermaphrodite, cheating, Mpreg. Blaine does not come off as a good person in this so if you like him then don't read. Kurt is an ass but will come around. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Glee universe but i wish i could own Seb.**

**I will go through and fix anything, if someone sees something wrong please let me know. Have new computer and new writing program I'm trying to get used to. Thank you. **

**Chapter 1:**

Sebastian Smythe knew no one looked at him with anything other than hatred, but that was what he had wanted to happen when he was transferred here to Dalton. His experience at his old school in Paris left him still heartbroken and destroyed. So he vowed that he wouldn't let anyone ever come that close to him again, no one was going to find out his secret and use it against him. Everything he did was to push everyone away, Hitting on Blaine when he wasn't even the one he had wanted, but he knew the boy loved Kurt with all his heart and he never thought that boy would ever have the balls to cheat. Throwing that slushy at Kurt and hitting Blaine with it was a very low point in his life and he knew he had to change.

He knew his attitude towards others and the recklessness had to stop. He could let people become his friends and let people close without letting someone get to his heart or his secret. He thought it would be easier than it was. When he had talked to the Warblers they all looked at him like he was crazy. Jeff even told him that he wasn't allowed back into the group right at the moment, they still had to recover from everything that has happened. No one trusted him, no one believed that he wanted to turn over a new leaf and change his ways.

Sebastian sat on his bed looking at his computer. He had just filled out a form for a teen chat site and was waiting to see if anyone would want to talk. He wanted someone to talk to that didn't know who he was, couldn't use his past against him or throw something in his face that he regretted.

**star_of_the_show: A new name. Well Hello would you like to talk?**

**Lonelyboy17: Um. sure? I wasn't sure if anyone would want to talk to a new person and I am new at this chat site thing. **

**star_of_the_show: I was the same way last year. My friends thought it would be funny to put me on this site. I was alright with it after awhile, made some good friends I have come to get advice from on here. Plus I am sicker than a dog right now and my friends had to go out of state for a competition, so this helps. **

**Lonelyboy17: Sounds like you have a great group of friends. **

**star_of_the_show: Yeah I do. So what brings you here. **

**Lonelyboy17: The lack of friends in real life I guess. I know that sounds bad, and it is. I'm trying to change how I have been in the past but it seems no one wants to give me another chance. **

Sebastian hit send without thinking then re-read what he had wrote. He smacked himself in the head and waited for this person to tell him to go screw himself he didn't want to talk to someone who seemed like an ass if he couldn't even have friends in the real world.

**star_of_the_show: I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe we can become friends on here. If you need someone to talk to, I am a very good soundboard. I don't know what you did but you said you wanted to change and I personally think that these people should give you another chance to prove yourself. **

**Lonelyboy17: I'm speechless that someone I don't even know would feel that way. Thank you. So tell me a little about yourself Star?**

**star_of_the_show: Me? Well I am a 18 year old boy. Which if your name is telling your age and everything I'm guessing you are 17. I'm a Senior in Highschool. I'm gay, which I hope won't be an issue with you talking to me. I have a boyfriend, in Glee club, which is where all my friends are off to right now while I am sick in bed. **

**Lonelyboy17: Well yes I am a 17 year old boy, A Junior at a private all boys school. It is not as great as it sounds especially since I am also gay and no one here wants anything to do with me. I was in my school's show choir, but they won't let me back in for reasons I really don't feel comfortable getting into at the moment. I am single, I lived in another country and sometimes wish I could turn back the clock and change many things. **

**star_of_the_show: I wish I could just travel to another country. My only goal right now is to get out of this small town I live in. There is nothing worse than being from a small town of people that don't know anything but their own one track minds. I went to a private all boys school for a little whiles, and I know how you feel about it not being as good as it sounds. They had a zero tolerance policy on bullying but I was still an outside. I made one friend there, who became my boyfriend and transfered when I did. Everyone else never knew how to act around me. **

**Lonelyboy17: At least you got your boyfriend out of the experience. I have to be here for another year and half. I don't even like going home on breaks so I am stuck here while everyone else goes to visit their families. Well I have to go, the guy next door to me is out in the hall with someone and they are being loud. I need to go tell them to shut up and take things into the room. It was really nice talking to you and hope you will be on again. **

**Lonelyboy17 signed off**

Sebastian rolled his head around and cracked his back before getting up and opening his door. He peaked around the frame, ready to yell as Josh to take what every boy he had into his room when he stopped, mouth hanging open. Josh pulled back from the other boy he was kissing and Sebastian saw Blaine smiling up at the other boy before pulling him back down into a quick kiss.

"What is someone sees us out here Josh. We need to get into the room, I can't get caught." Blaine stated pulling on Josh and trying to get the other boy to open the door.

"Why don't you just break up with the girl you call a boyfriend and come back here? We can be together and not hide this any longer. I miss you Blaine." Josh whispered and looked like he wanted to say more until Blaine kissed him again.

"I love Kurt. I'm sorry. I already told you when we started this that feelings were not going to be involved Josh. We can't complicate this." Blaine said and Josh nodded, opening his door finally and pulling Blaine into his room.

Sebastian just stood there shocked for a few minutes before everything caught up to his brain. He couldn't believe that Blaine would cheat on Kurt. He thought the shorter boy loved and worshipped his boyfriend, which was why he was a safe bet to flirt with all the time. Now he is glad he stopped, he didn't want Blaine or any other guy to get close to him again, sexually or otherwise.

He fled back into his room and got ready for bed. It was late and all he wanted to think about was his conversation with Star earlier and not finding out that Blaine was cheating. His mind wouldn't let him forget however, thoughts of if he should tell Kurt, if he should tell anyone. Knowing no one would believe him if he did say something. He needed to talk to Star, but that would have to wait until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Sebastian awoke the next day to yelling out in the hall. He heard three angry voices and didn't know what was going on. He whipped his door open to yell at whoever it was for waking him up so damn early when he closed his mouth and watched what was going on in front of him.

Jeff had his finger pointing between Josh and Blaine, who were standing there in only shorts, cowering into the wall of the hall. He saw how red Jeff's face was and it looked like Blaine had been crying.

"I can't believe you would do this to Kurt, Blaine. How could you do this. And you Josh, you know he's with Kurt what would you do if you found out your boyfriend was cheating on you?" Jeff screamed.

"No you can't tell Kurt. He thinks I am with the rest of the new DIrections right now. I have to get out there before the competition starts, he'll never know. Please you can't tell him." Blaine begged as he continued to stare at Jeff.

"I don't want you back here Blaine. I don't know what to do right now about this. Josh you are banned from leaving this school without someone with you. I can't condone you going behind Kurt's back and seeing each other. Get dressed and get out of here Blaine." Jeff stated and watched as the two entered the room and turned around, Sebastian held his breath and slowly tried to get back into his room.

"Stop right there." Jeff snapped making Sebastian halt in his escape.

"You don't need to say anything to anyone about what you just heard and saw Sebastian." Jeff stated.

"So you're just not going to let Hummel know that saint Anderson is cheating on him? What if he finds out later on and also finds out that you knew about it and didn't tell him?" Sebastian asked.

"He doesn't need to have this stress on him. Hopefully Blaine will stop since Josh can't leave alone any longer and he will go back to being happy with Kurt." Jeff tried to reason.

"If I were them I would try to find anyway to sneak around and still see each other." He replied.

"That is where you are different from everyone else. Not everyone goes around sleeping with everything with a dick Sebastian." That hurt, it made Sebastian cringe when he heard Jeff talk about him like that. He knew everyone thought he slept around, they would all pass out if they knew the truth how ever.

"What ever. Say anything you want about me but Hummel deserves to know." He stated.

"If you ever want back into The Warblers then I suggest you stay away from both Kurt and Blaine and not bring this up ever again. I almost have them swayed to let you back into the group, but we do want you to stay away from those two anyway. So it should be easy not to tell Kurt." Jeff said.

"I don't care about getting back into the Warbler's if this is how you are going to be Jeff. Tell Hummel or I will. He may not believe me but at least the seed will be planted in his head for him to think about." Sebastian said as he turned around and went into his room, slamming the door shut on Jeff.

He went to all his classes and tried to pay attention to the teachers but he couldn't get everything from the night before and this morning out of his head. He continued to glance over at Jeff talking to the other guys and wondered how the other boy would like if the same thing was happening to him. What if Nick was cheating on him and no one told him and he found out about it. After class he cornered Jeff in the hall and had it out with him again.

"Tell Hummel by tomorrow or I will go to Lima and tell him my self. What if Nick was doing the same thing, wouldn't you want to know. Why would you want to stay with someone that didn't respect or love you enough to stay with only you?" Sebastian stated.

"I don't know what has gotten into you. We all know you never had a relationship in your life and you are suddenly concerned about someone you hate with a passion. Is this so you can try to get to Blaine yourself? We all know how hard you were trying to get into Blaine's pants before even though he was with Kurt." Jeff stated with a sneer.

"If you haven't noticed I have stopped trying to go after the little hobbit. I haven't even talked to them since everything happened. I will stay away from them still if you tell Hummel about this. If that is what it takes to get back in the Warblers then i will stay away from them for good, but you have to tell him. He has that right to know." He replied.

"Fine. I will call him and see if he can come out and visit. Tell him we all miss him and would like him to come around for a practice." Jeff stated.

"Do it now so I know you're not just trying to appease me." He watched as Jeff pulled out his phone and showed him he was dialing Kurt's number from his contact list. He waited until Jeff stated to talk.

"Hey Kurt long time no talk to. How you doing?" Jeff said then frowned a little bit at Kurt talking. "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you get to feeling better. I was going to see if you wanted to come out to a practice of ours. Everyone misses you and wants to hang out." He replied.

"Are you sure. Your sick and I wouldn't want you to get worse. Yeah I get that being stuck in the house can suck the life out of you more than being sick. Alright then, we'll see you later today. Drive safe." Jeff hung up and looked at Sebastian. "Happy now. He is coming all the way out here today because he is sick and didn't go to school anyway. He said he would've had Blaine drive him out but he is out of town with the new directions for their competition. I hope you are happy that he will probably be upset. I don't want you there when he gets here. You don't deserve to see this." Jeff said and walked away from him, leaving him feel worse than he already felt.

He didn't care what Jeff said he needed to be there when Kurt came, he needed to know they actually told him. He knew Jeff told everyone before practice what was going to happen, with the looks he was receiving from the rest of the group. When the time came Sebastian sat on the stairs outside of the choir room and waited. He knew Kurt was already in there with how happy everyone sounded and the laughing and joking around that was being done. Moments later he heard the room go quiet and heard low murmurs coming out of the door. Then he heard yelling and saw Kurt rush out of the room, eyes red and tears flowing down his cheeks.

He felt his stomach twist in pain at seeing the other boy crying. Knowing the reason and wishing he could be there for him. He never wanted to see Kurt cry ever. He knew he was the one that always put a scowl on Kurt's face, but that was because he never wanted to give the other boy a reason to get to know him, get close to him. He knew that if that happened he would only get hurt again in the end.

Not caring what anyone said he left the school and climbed into his car. He wanted coffee and the best coffee around was at the Lima Bean. He knew Blaine was out of town and after see Kurt so upset he didn't think he had a chance to run into the other boy at the coffee shop, so that is where he headed.

He stood in line waiting for his coffee to be made and handed over when the door's bell went off behind him and someone stepped up behind him in line. He grabbed his order and turned around, only to come face to face with Kurt. The other boy's eyes were red and puffy and he knew he hadn't stopped crying since being told the news.

"Hummel." He said and nodded before going to walk around him and leave.

"Smythe. Why are you all the way out here. Blaine's not around." Kurt stated putting on his bitch face and trying to look like nothing was wrong.

"Reason why I came. I knew I wouldn't run into him. I actually thought you wouldn't be here either." He said and walked out the door. He was almost to his car when his name was yelled making him turn around and see Kurt walking up to him.

"Why? Aren't you the one Jeff was talking about?" He asked making Sebastian look at him like he had two heads.

"Of course Jeff wouldn't tell you who it was. Let you think it was me he was cheating on you with. Should have known. To answer your question no, it wasn't me. I caught them and was there when Jeff caught them also, but it wasn't me. I haven't talked to him since the incident. Which I am sorry for. You may not believe me but I am sorry I went to throw the slushy at you and got Blaine in the eye. I was only trying to ruin your clothes not hurt anyone. Now I need to get back to school." He climbed into his car not wanting to hear what Kurt had to say. He just wanted to get back to school and get onto his computer and talk to Star.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Lonelyboy17: I know you are not on right now but I would really like to chat. You are the only person I have to talk to, I'm sorry if that sound weird or creepy. I'll be on for a little while so if you get on just write. Thanks.**

Sebastian pushed his computer back and leaned back into his chair. He needed to talk to Star. He didn't know why but he felt calm the other night when they talked and he seemed to not care if Sebastian shared everything with him or not. He also seemed not to care about his past either and he needed that right now. The image of Kurt floating in his head when he saw him at the Lima Bean wouldn't leave his head. He looked so upset and he actually thought Sebastian was the one Blaine cheated on him with.

He was the easiest one to accuse after everything he had done to both the boys in the past. He felt a little better for having apologized to Kurt about the whole slushie thing. As he was lost in thought he head a beep come from his computer and quickly looked and saw that Star was now online and wrote him.

**star_of_the_show: I don't think it is creepy or weird that you want to talk to me since I have been dying to talk to you. So what did you need to talk to me about?**

**Lonelyboy17: Well I will try to explain everything just please bare with me.**

**star_of_the_show: Alright I can do that. Just tell me when you are done. Or just write everything in one go and I'll write back when I'm done reading. **

**Lonelyboy17: Alright on one go it is. When I left you last time I said the boy next door was out in the hall making noise, well when i got out there I saw him with someone that already has a boyfriend. The next morning another guy caught them also and they were yelling. The one with a boyfriend got banned from the school and the other one that caught them wasn't going to tell the guys boyfriend he caught him cheating. I told him that he deserved to know and I got accused of wanting the one that was cheating. I mean I may have flirted with the guy in the past, but that really didn't mean anything. He had a boyfriend and I thought at the time he loved the other boy enough not to cheat, so I just liked getting his boyfriend angry and that was the easiest way to do it. Like I said I used to be an ass. **

**Anyway, I told the guy who caught them to tell the guys boyfriend about his cheating or I would. They got him to come out here and they told him. He looked so wrecked after he left and I felt so bad because I guess he was sick and he thought he was going to just hang out with old friends, only to find out that information. **

**Well I ran into him later on at a place I thought neither him or his boyfriend would be. He assumed it was me that his boyfriend cheated on his with, and I can't blame him on that one at all, I would've thought the same thing. I told him no, because it wasn't me, and also apologized about something that i did in the past before I left not wanting to hear anything else from him. I have also been banned from talking to him or his boyfriend if I want to re-join the group I want to be in here at school. I'm sorry this took so long to write. It has just been a rather busy day. I'm done. **

Sebastian waited patiently for Star to write back. He knew it would take the other boy a minute to read it and think of what to say. He sat back and re-read what he had wrote and knew he sounded crazy. He just couldn't keep this in, he needed to get it out and talk to someone about it.

**star_of_the_show: Wow. Yeah you have had a bad time haven't you. From what you have told me that poor boy who got cheated on doesn't like you very much. Why would you want to tell him anything if you two don't even get along? I mean it was a nice thing you did and I am sure that the boy is going to be happier without the cheater in his life now, but you could've just let him go on thinking nothing was wrong. **

**Lonelyboy17: I know I could've done that but I have changed alot since him and I first met. I know that is I was ever in a relationship like he thought he had with his boyfriend I would want to know if he was cheating on me. I mean the guy loved, maybe even still loves the cheater. You could see how much he loved him when ever he was around him. His eyes would shine and his smile lit up his face. He was protective and defensive when ever I would flirt with his boyfriend. I wish I could… Never mind. Anyway, how is everything with you. You feeling any better?**

He waited for Star to write back. The minutes ticked by and still no response from the other boy. He started to think he may have said something wrong so he re-read his entry again and couldn't find anything in there.

**star_of_the_show has signed off.**

He stared at the words on the screen and felt himself deflate. He must have upset the other boy somehow and he didn't know what he did or how to fix it. So he was just going to write something short.

**Lonelyboy17: I don't know if you got kicked off or if I said something wrong but I am sorry if I said anything to upset you. I like talking to you and hope you will continue to do so.**

He closed his computer and climbed into his bed, ready to get to sleep when his phone went off. He reached over and opened it up seeing a text from a number he didn't know.

_unknown number: Hey this is Kurt. You ran away from me so fast today I wasn't able to say anything in return to your apology. _ _So I wanted to say Thank You for that. Oh I got your number from Jeff, I hope that is alright._

_To Kurt: That's alright. And I needed to apologize because what I did wasn't right and someone got hurt out of a stupid prank. No need to thank me for something you deserved to get from me. _

_From Kurt: Would you like to meet up for coffee sometime? _

_To Kurt: I don't think that is a good idea. I'm sorry but no one wants me to talk to you and I just don't think it is a great idea. _

_From Kurt: Who cares what everyone else thinks. This is our chance to get to know one another. Please?_

He looked at his phone and stared at that please for a few minutes. Why would Kurt want to meet up with him all of a sudden. He didn't get it. He didn't think the other boy would want anything to do with him after everything he had done to him and put him through. Didn't he want nothing to do with him. He knew if he went to meet with Kurt and Jeff or any of the Warblers found out he would never be allowed into the group again, but if he did go see him he could be closer to the other boy.

Then he got scared about that. He didn't want Kurt getting to close to him and finding out his secrets. It would be something that Kurt could use to hurt him in the end and he wouldn't blame him after everything. He had to make a choice and he knew he was going to give into the other boy.

_To Kurt: Sure. When do you want to meet?_

_From Kurt: Well Tomorrow is Saturday so how about Ten at the Lima Bean. _

_To Kurt: Sure see you then._

He didn't get anything back from Kurt that night so he went to bed, curling himself into his blankets and closing his eyes, letting his dreams take over for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Sebastian was pacing his room after getting dressed. It was still a little early for him to drive out to Lima so he didn't know what to do with himself. He was so nervous to go and meet up with Kurt for coffee. He wasn't sure why the other boy was so adamant to meet up with him and he hoped it wasn't a plan against him or something. He pulled his computer out and saw he had a message from Star, hoping the other boy was still online he jumped on, thinking it could calm him down before he had to leave.

**star_of_the_show: Sorry I had to leave so fast last night. You didn't say anything to upset me and I'm sorry I didn't get back to you. You seem to actually like this other boy more than you are letting yourself believe. I think it is sweet. Hope to talk soon. **

**Lonely Boy 17: I hope you are on right now. I am so nervous, kind of freaking out a little bit here and trying to calm down. The boy who was cheated on got ahold of me last night and wants to meet up for coffee and I have to leave in a minute to head out there since it is a little bit of a drive. I don't know why he wants to see me, I don't know why he would want anything to do with me. **

**star_of_the_show: Maybe you apologizing to him showed him a side he didn't know about you. Maybe he thinks the two of you could be friends. Try it. You never know what could happen. **

**Lonelyboy17: I know he may want to be friends and I know that is all I will ever get out of him. I want that, being friends with him. I just can't let him get to close to me. I have stuff about me I can't let anyone ever know. I've been hurt because of it before from someone I let get to close and I can't let it happen again. So friends is all I ever will have in my life, nothing more. Anyway thank you for talking to me right now. I have calmed down a little. Time to go and see how this goes. **

**Lonelyboy17 has signed off. **

A couple of hours later Sebastian found himself outside of the Lima bean trying to talk himself into going inside. When he finally entered the building he looked around and saw Kurt sitting at one of the back tables. He waved and showed him his coffee. Sebastian pointed to the counter and raised a finger to him telling him he would only be a minute. He took deep calming breaths as he saw the smile that spread across Kurt's face at that moment.

He was the one to cause that smile. The first of many he hoped. He never wanted to be the reason the boy ever was upset again. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he ordered his drink and walked back to the table that Kurt had for them.

"Hey Kurt." He said as he sat down receiving another smile from the boy.

"You called me Kurt. Great start. Hello Sebastian." He replied smiling again.

"I have to be honest here Kurt. I don't really understand why you wanted to meet with me today. I'm sorta risking the Warblers by being here." He stated getting a confused look in return.

"What do you mean by that?" Kurt asked.

"I...They told me to stay away from both you and Blaine if I wanted to be able to rejoin the group." He finally gave in and told him.

"Are you serious. How could they do something like that? I'm so sorry Sebastian. If you want to leave I won't stop you." He watched as Kurt hung his head down and took a sip of his coffee.

"No. I want to be here. If I didn't I wouldn't have even agreed to come. I just don't understand why you wanted me to." He tried again.

"I saw how you really meant what you said yesterday. I know I never gave you a chance when we first met because you always were flirting with Blaine. I get it, you liked him and you weren't the only one to toss around insults and hurt people." Kurt replied.

"I wasn't really trying to steal him from you, you know." Sebastian blurted out before he thought about it.

"What? I thought you wanted Blaine? That's why I thought you may have been the one he cheated on me with. I am sorry for jumping to that conclusion by the way." Kurt stated.

"I liked getting you mad when I flirted with him. At first I may have wanted him but that was before I knew he was taken. All the Warblers always went on about what a great guy he was and how good looking he was and I guess I fell into wanting that. Then I found out about you when I met you and liked our little sparing, so i didn't stop the flirting. He also never told me before that day that he was taken." Sebastian replied.

He watched as different thing went across Kurt's face. He saw the confusion and hurt, then the understanding and happiness settle there when Kurt finally smiled.

"I figured he never said anything about me when we first met and you looked surprised. It's just the way you danced with him at Scandals and they way you flirted so much with him that i always thought you actually liked him." He stated.

"I know. That is what I wanted you to think. I'm sorry I took it too far and continued for as long as I did. I'm glad we can talk now."

"I am glad we can also. So how are things at Dalton? Who do you hang out with now that the Warblers are being asses?" Kurt asked making Sebastian smile.

"You swore. The princess actually swore wow. Sorry. I just usually hang out in room my between classes. I've been talking to someone online for a little while and it's nice having him to talk to. He doesn't judge me and it's nice." He stated as he took another sip of his coffee, realizing it was starting to get cold already.

"Wow. I'm so sorry. You need to have friends though. I know mine are always in my business and trying to get me to forgive Blaine and take him back but they are still my friends. I don't know what I would do without them sometimes." Kurt answered.

"You broke up with Blaine?" Sebastian asked looking generally surprised.

"Oh yeah. The day I found out about it I skyped him while they were at the competition and knew he was lying to me. I mean why would all the Warblers tell me something like that. They never told me who it was with but it doesn't matter, what does is that he cheated, so I broke up with him. Everyone thinks I was heartless to do it over skype right before they were going to perform but I don't care anymore." Kurt stated.

"I was actually really nervous about coming out here today, so I talked to my friend online and he calmed me down and told me to come make a friend. I'm glad that you wanted to talk to me and I hope that does mean we can finally put everything behind us and be friends." Sebastian said.

"That would be great. Well I hate to do this but I do have to go. My dad wants my help in the shop today and I told him I would. I'll text to you later about meeting up again." Kurt smiled as he started to get up, looking around and then quickly sitting back down covering his face with his hand.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked as he looked around. "Oh" He said as he saw Blaine and the mohawk kid walking towards them. "They are coming over here, I think they saw you." Sebastian stated.

"Kurt can we please talk. What are you doing here?" Sebastian looked up and saw Blaine standing open mouthed staring at him.

"He is having coffee with me Blaine. What do you want?" Kurt snapped at the other boy.

"I would like to talk alone." Blaine started looking into Kurt's eyes.

"No. I don't want to talk to you. I'm not taking you back or forgiving you for cheating on me Blaine. Sebastian we were just leaving right?" Kurt asked as he looked at him. He nodded and stood up at the same time as Kurt but found his way blocked by the mohawk.

"What are you doing Smythe?" The kids asked him.

"I was having coffee with Kurt but we both have to leave, so if you don't mind can you please move out of my way?" He asked seeing all three of them look at him because he was being nice. Kurt started to walk away when mohawk moved out of the way. He was then blocked by Blaine.

"I thought you wanted me? Why are you all up on Kurt?" Blaine asked when Kurt was far enough away. "I saw you staring at Josh and me, you could've joined."

"Are you serious right now?" He said loudly, he wanted Kurt to hear this and he knew he heard that when he turned around with a questionable look. "You just wanted Kurt to forgive you and take you back, but you are standing here asking me why I didn't join you and Josh. Wow Blaine very classy. Now get out of my way."

"But you flirted with me all the time." Blaine whispered, knowing Kurt was listening and not wanting him to hear him. "Why are you hanging out with him when you liked me?"

"I stopped flirting with you because I liked you when I found out you were taken. After that I only did it to get a rise out of Kurt, it was fun. I'm hanging with him because he doesn't use people and we actually get along. I don't understand how the Warblers worship everything that is you, but I don't." With that he finally moved around Blaine and over to Kurt, guiding the other boy out of the Lima bean with a hand on his lower back and not even realizing where his hand had gone, or the small smile on Kurt's face because of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**star_of_the_show: Sooooo how was your date?**

Sebastian couldn't stop staring at the screen when he got back to his room. He thought about the day and his talk with Kurt. Then everything that happened with Blaine before they left. That wasn't a date, and he didn't want it to be one either.

**Lonelyboy17: That was not a date. We just talked about stuff that has happened, cleared the air, had a run in with his ex after having coffee together. Not a date.**

**star_of_the_show: Keep telling yourself that Lonely. LOL. I'm just kidding. But don't you think that you would want to go on a date with him? Like I said before it seemed like you like him. **

**Lonelyboy17: I do like him, as a friend. He just got out of a relationship and I don't want one with him like that. We have a rocky past and friendship is the only thing we need. Hey I have been thinking about us. Why don't we meet?**

**star_of_the_show: We don't even know if we live anywhere near each other. Plus I don't think we should do that right now. I don't want to ruin what we have. **

**Lonelyboy17: If you are worried about your boyfriend bring him with you. I just think it would be nice to meet the great friend I have made in person. Where are you from?**

**star_of_the_show: My boyfriend is not the problem. I live in Ohio. I just think we should still get to know each other a little before we actually meet.**

**Lonleyboy17: I'm in Westerville. Don't know if that helps with the location and I have a feeling you won't tell me what city you are in but that's alright. I understand we should get to know more about each other first. How long have you been with your boyfriend?**

**star_of_the_show: lol. nice. I know where that is and I don't live too far from you. I have been with my boyfriend for almost two years. I live with my father, stepmother and step brother. My mom died when I was younger, I really don't remember too much about her. I love music and Fashion and plan on going into one of those fields in college. Hoping to try for both but never know what can happen. I can't wait to graduate in two months and get the hell out of here. **

**Lonleyboy17: Well I'm sorry about your mother, at least you have the rest of your family and I'm sure they care and love you. I've had one boyfriend in my whole life and it didn't end well. We were together for five years and he tore me apart and broke my heart. I live full time at school, my parents don't want me around, too much of an embarrassment to the family and everything. My father won't pay for college unless I go to law school but that isn't going to happen. I'll probably be working a hundred jobs and get scholarships but I plan on going to medical school. I want to go into pediatrics and help out kids. **

**star_of_the_show: Wow. I am so sorry about your parents. Are you an only child? I am. Well was until my dad remarried. I think it is great that you are not going to let your dad pressure you into what to do in college. Follow your dream and do what you want to do. It may take a lot of work but I know you can do it. **

**Lonleyboy17: I know it will take a lot of work. Yes I am an only child and I think my parents wish they had another one. A better one. I have to go. I'm sorry to cut this short. I'll talk later. **

**Lonleyboy17 has signed off.**

Sebastian wiped the tears from his face. He hated talking about his family and how he was treated. Ever since he could remember his parents hated having him around. He was a freak, born with something extra and his parents hated it. When he came out as gay they blamed it on his abnormality. The moment he started to school they shipped him from one boarding school to the next. He was in Paris for the longest time until everything happened with his ex then they transferred him to Dalton and told him that if something like that happened again he wouldn't be transferred again. That would be the end of his education. So he vowed to never let anyone find out about him, or let anyone close. He let everyone think he was always screwing around, that he was a slut. That way no one would want anything to do with him. He jumped when his phone started to go off and quickly looked at it.

_From Kurt: Sorry about Blaine today. I don't know what he said to you but i heard what you said. Thank you for that. _

_To Kurt: I needed him to know that I wasn't going to hide anything from you. You deserve to know how much of a jerk the guy is. Thank you again for hanging out with me today._

_From Kurt: Thank you . I didn't know if you would actually show up or not. I'm glad you did. Next weekend. Movies?_

_To Kurt: Um. Sure. As friends right?_

_From Kurt: Yes as friends… _

_To Kurt: Great. 7 out here. Don't have a lot of gas right now._

_From Kurt: Sure I'll meet you outside the theater._

_To Kurt: Ok see you Friday._

The rest of the week was hell for Sebastian, between preparing for finals, his father coming to visit and disowning him because he finally stood up to him and told him he wasn't going to law school. The Headmaster calling him into the office and telling him that his father pulled the rest of his tuition out, making him start to freak out until the Headmaster told him because he is doing so well and that there was so little time left of this year that he could attend until the end of the year. He had no clue what he was going to do for his senior year how ever.

He thought about going back to his dad and lying to him, telling him he changed his mind and he would go to law school after senior year, but he didn't want to do that. No telling what his dad would do if he found out he was lying. It was hard concentrating on his studies after knowing he may not be able to finish his education after this year. He would log onto the computer all the time, every spare chance he got to see if Star was on, but he never seemed to be. He really needed to talk to someone.

Friday came around and he thought about calling Kurt and telling him he couldn't make it. Then he got a text from the other boy saying he was almost in Westerville. God he needed a drink and not a night of sitting in the movies. He opened the text and wrote back to Kurt, hoping he wouldn't mind the change of plans.

_To Kurt: Hey I know you were really looking forward to a movie, but how about we meet at Scandals instead. I have had the worst week ever and I really need a drink and some dancing. _

_From Kurt: Sure meet you there in half hour. Talk to me about it then if you want to. If not that's fine. _

_To Kurt: Great. See you soon. _

He quickly threw on a pair of pants that clung to his form and a loose fitting shirt. He ran down to his car and drove off as fast as he could. When he pulled into the parking lot of the bar he looked around for the other boy and his breath caught when he saw him. He was wearing very tight pants and a tight shirt that showed the form of his body perfectly. All he could think about was that was what the boy was wearing to the movies. He was now glad he decided to meet here instead. He climbed out of the car and walked up to Kurt, the other boy smiling when he saw him.

"Hey let's go in. Grab a drink and talk real quick. Then we can dance." Kurt said pulling on Sebastian's hand and going inside.

The music was loud and there were plenty of men standing around talking, dancing or drinking. Many of them eyed the two of them as they sat down at the bar and ordered their drinks. Sebastian was slightly jealous of the many men eyeing Kurt but he just shook the thoughts out of his head, knowing they were only friends. Once they sat down at one of the tables, Kurt turned his body towards him, leaning his knees against his own legs.

"Alright. What is up?" Kurt asked so Sebastian told him everything about what happened with his father and not knowing what he was going to be doing next year for his education. How he desperately wanted to be able to do his senior year anywhere would be fine, but Dalton would help with his scholarships for college. They continued to drink as he told his story to Kurt and he was feeling really really good by the time he was done.

"We'll figure something out Seb." Kurt said and Sebastian smiled at the nickname. Kurt's hand landed on his knee and started to rub gently sending waves of arousal through Sebastian. He quickly grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him to the dance floor, Kurt laughing the whole way up there.

They grinded against each other on the dance floor and he quickly figured out that Kurt was more dominant than he thought he would be. It scared him a little knowing that Kurt would probably want to be a top, his drunken mind told him to stop worrying and just enjoy the sexy man dancing with him right now. It had been so long since he was this close to someone, even longer since he was ever sexually active with another person. He was more surprised when Kurt pulled his face down and kissed him.

He felt his eyes close as Kurt's lips landed on his and his tongue flicked out and coaxed his mouth open. Their tongues swirled around each other and he felt Kurt's hand on his ass, pulling him even closer, their hardened cocks rubbing against each other through their pants.

"Seb I want you. Can we go somewhere?" Kurt asked as he pulled away. Sebastians heart was thumping in his chest. As long as wherever they went was dark and Kurt couldn't see him with no pants on it would be fine. There was a hotel right down the road so he agreed and they left to head there. The whole time there he felt like he couldn't breath. He never thought Kurt would want this with him. He really hoped he wouldn't regret this in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sexual content between two men in this chapter. If you don't like please don't read.**

**Chapter 6:**

When he opened the door to the hotel room Kurt attacked him. Crashed their lips together and kicked the door shut. He was pushed down onto the bed by the older boy and quickly had Kurt in his lap. Everything was happening so fast. It wanted, needed it to go slower. He wasn't sure what was going to happen during or after this and he wanted it to last a little while before it all exploded in his face. He slowly pulled back from Kurt and took in the sight before him. The other boy was flushed, red all over blushing. His eyes were locked with him with curiosity.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked knowing it could go one of two ways. Kurt nodded and slowly pushed Sebastian on the bed, lifting his shirt up and over his head at the same time before taking his own off. Sebastian swallowed at seeing Kurt's body for the first time. He was lean and had small amount of muscles that looked perfect on his frame.

Sebastian gulped as Kurt reached for his pants and he grabbed his hands slowly and shook his head. Kurt looked at him with worry before he spoke up.

"I'll take mine off and you take yours. I'm really nervous alright. Is it ok if we have the lights off? He asked and saw the worry on Kurt's face.

"I want to see all of you Seb." He replied.

"Please Kurt. Another time you can but right now I just need this." He stated and watched as Kurt stood up and took his pants and boxers off, showing him his hard cock. It was perfect and Sebastian wished he could show his to Kurt as well but knew he couldn't right now. He watch as Kurt turned the lights off and felt when he came back on the bed.

"Your pants?" Kurt asked sounding shy all of a sudden. Sebastian pulled his pants and boxers off and allowed Kurt to start roaming his hands over his body, down his stomach and resting on his cock. The other boy started to pump his cock slowly before he felt himself enveloped in Kurt's mouth.

"Oh god Kurt. Your don't have to. Oh wow. So good." He couldn't help but moan as Kurt took him all the way into his mouth and began to suck. He felt Kurt's hand come around to his ass and a finger started to enter him. He lifted slightly off the bed and allowed the other boy to push the finger inside of him, slowly opening him up.

Kurt pulled off of Sebastian's cock and gently rolled him onto his stomach. He felt the other boy moving around and then heard the pop of a cab then the slickness of lube running over the crack of his ass. He wondered where Kurt had that but stopped the thought as two fingers were inserted into him slowly, moving in and out then spreading him open. He was slick and hot and he couldn't help but moan out every couple of seconds from the friction of it all. Suddenly Kurt was moving his fingers out of him and over his back. He could feel the head of Kurt's cock as it nudged into his ass.

"Oh, Just push it in. I'm ready Kurt please." He pleaded and felt the boy push into his ass.

"You're so tight Seb, feels so good. Can't control." Kurt began making Sebastian whine a little. He didn't want Kurt to stay in control he wanted to feel this for days, never wanting to forget the feeling of Kurt inside of him.

"Don't stay in control. Go ahead faster Kurt want to feel all of you." He screamed and loved the feeling of Kurt thrusting faster and deeper within in. Then it went wrong, well at least for him for a moment. Kurt slipped out on accident and when he went to go back inside he slipped into his other hole. Sebastian stilled for a moment, waiting for Kurt to realize something was wrong, that something was wrong with him. When Kurt continued to thrust inside of him his fear was starting to go away and he started moving with Kurt again.

It felt really good. So much different then when Kurt was inside of his ass. He never thought it would feel like this, never having experience pleasure in this area before. He always stayed away from it, thinking it was wrong and freaky and he wished it was never there.

"God you are so slick and tight. Feels so good. I'm not going to last, you're going to make me cum." And before Sebastian could tell him to pull out and cum on his back or something, Kurt came deep within him. In the spot the doctors told him to never let anyone cum inside of because of the risks that could come with it. Even with those thoughts going through his head he came right after Kurt did.

Kurt collapsed onto his back and began placing kisses along his spine. He rolled onto his side and allowed Kurt to wrap his arm around him and pull him close. He knew he had to wake up before Kurt so he could get dressed without the other boy seeing him naked, because then he would know he was different and a freak.

The sun shone into the hotel window and hit Sebastion in the face. He woke up slowly feeling the results of his drinking the night before and then he remember, Kurt was behind him. He bolted off the bed and pulled on his boxers and pants before heading to the bathroom. He hopped into the shower and stayed under the hot spray for several minutes.

He felt happy for once in his life. He just had sex with a great looking guy who he was becoming friends with. Maybe they could try out a relationship, maybe Kurt would be different from….. He didn't want to think of his ex right now. RIght now he wanted to go out there and lay down next to Kurt and kiss him. He quickly got out of the shower and put his pants back on, but when he walked out of the bathroom his heart fell to his stomach. Kurt was gone. He looked around thinking maybe he just went to the vending machine or the office for coffee but none of his things were in the room and when he opened the door, Kurt's car was gone also. He looked on the bed and the tables but didn't find a note either. All he could think of was that Kurt realized that he slipped into something other than his ass last night. That he knew he was different.

He wiped his eyes from the tears that started to come out of them before grabbing his shirt and throwing it on. He quickly grabbed his keys and jacket and took off back to school. When he returned back to his room he found Jeff standing there staring at him and looking pissed.

"What Jeff. I am not in the mood and want to be left alone." He spat out.

"Where were you last Saturday?" He asked and Sebastian immediately knew that he was talking about him being with Kurt.

"I was at the Lima Bean. Kurt invited me there for coffee so we could talk and resolve our issues. I know you wanted me to stay away from him and Blaine but he asked to see me." He answered as he sat on his bed and placed his head in his hands, wanting nothing more than to be left alone so he could cry.

"Did you really have to confront Blaine though? He wants to work things out with Kurt himself." Jeff stated.

"Well let him. I'm not going to stop Kurt if he wants to forgive him for cheating and take him back." He said.

"They are back together. That is why I am here to make sure you stay away from Kurt and let them be happy and move forward." Sebastian wanted to get sick.

"When….. When did they get back together?" He asked holding back his emotions as best as he could.

"The beginning of the week. Kurt made him promise a lot of things. But they are going to try again." Jeff said.

"I can't believe. He. I need to be left alone please." He finally said not looking up at Jeff. He heard Jeff leave and he completely broke down. He heard a beep come from his computer and saw that Star was writing to him. He really needed his friend right now. He needed this person that he didn't even know to comfort him.

**star_of_the_show: Hey how are you doing? I know it's been awhile since I have been on but family situation came up. **

**LonelyBoy17: Oh god. I am so glad you are on. I screwed up so bad. I can't believe I did this, I can't believe I let him do this to me. **

**star_of_the_show: Lonely what is going on? Are you alright? What happened?**

Sebastian was crying so hard by now it took him several minutes to start to write Star back.

**Lonelyboy17: That boy I told you about, the one that was cheated on and I went to coffee with. He wanted me to go to the movies with him last night, but I changed the plans because of shit that has been happening to me all week. I'll tell you about all that after but this is more important right now. So I ask him to meet me at a bar and we talked and drank and danced. I'm so attracted to him, you were right. I realized this that night and he said he wanted me so we went to a hotel. God I feel like such a whore. I let him fuck me. It was so good. I felt so close to him. I was so scared of something, that he would find out something so I had him keep the lights off, but it was still so perfect. When I woke up I took a shower and was planning on laying back down with him but he was gone. I thought maybe he went to get coffee in the office or something but no he was gone. That's not even the worst part either. When I got back to school my friend, well not really friend but classmate was in here and yelled at me about when I went to coffee with him and told me that he was back with his cheating boyfriend. That they have been together since the beginning of the week. He used me. He used me to get back at his boyfriend. Cheated on him because he was cheated on. I don't know what to do. When I was in the shower I thought he was different. I thought I could put everything else that has happened to me in my past and be with him, try to be with him. I was wrong, so very wrong. **

He sat back and waited while Star had time to read and process what he had just wrote. He needed to get that off his chest and he was glad that he did. Now he was just worried what his cyber friend would think of him.

**star_of_the_show: OMG. Are you alright? I know you are not mentally alright but are you physically. He didn't hurt you did he? Are you sure he ran out because he just used you? I know it looks that way right now but what if he realized what he had just done. Was he drinking the night before. Maybe he didn't mean for it to happen. He seemed to want to be friends with you, that seemed real didn't it? Maybe he realized that he would end up hurting you and didn't want to do that but ended up doing it anyway. **

**Lonelyboy17: I don't know. I really don't. I'm so confused and hurt and upset. I don't know what to do. My life is just so screwed up right now. This week has been the worst in my whole life and to end it like that almost killed me. **

**star_of_the_show: What else happened?**

Sebastian went on to tell him about his dad and school. What the Headmaster said. And how he was so lost about what to do about his life any longer.

**star_of_the_show: I wish I could be there to hug you right now. I wish I knew what to do to help. Everything will work out in the end you just have to believe that. Doesn't the school you go to have funds to help students out. Maybe you can talk to your Headmaster. I know when I went to my boarding school they funded it for me, as long as I attended classes unless I was really sick and as long as I kept my grades up. **

**Lonelyboy17: I will talk to him on Monday. Maybe he can help me out. Thank you for the idea and being my sounding board. I have to go. I need to lay down for a bit and try to calm down. Thank you again Star, you have been so great.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The next couple of weeks went a little smoother for Sebastian. He went right to the Headmaster on Monday morning and had a long conversation and figured out he would be able to attend Senior year with the help of the school. He had to do community service in the school for some of the teachers to help pay for his supplies, room and food. He tried getting ahold of Kurt, not saying anything to him about that night or that he knew about Blaine. He waited and waited but didn't get anything back from the other boy.

He was talking every night to Star, they were growing closer and closer, finding out different things about one another. Their likes, dislikes, more about their families. He felt really close to this person he has never met, but he still couldn't tell him his biggest secret. He didn't want to loose Star, not after losing so many other people already.

Then he got sick. Finals were here and he was throwing up all the time. His stomach didn't feel right and he just wanted to stay in bed all day long. He dragged himself to all of his classes, he couldn't afford to not take these tests. The Headmaster was expecting him to pass every single on in order to come back next year.

Once his last test was done he made an appointment with the schools doctor. He sat just outside the room waiting for the doctor to bring him in, fidgeting with his hands. He was nervous, he didn't know what was wrong with him and he felt a wave of nausea coming to him. He breathed deeply, trying to get it to pass and was thankful when it did.

"Sebastian please come in." The doctor said and he got out of his chair and followed the doctor into the room, he sat on the table and waited for the doctor to talk.

"So what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"I haven't been feeling well these last couple weeks. Getting sick all the time, smells upset my stomach. I get dizzy all the time and my stomach just feels weird." He explained.

"I see here in your file you are a hermaphrodite?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." He hung his head down and closed his eyes.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Sebastian. It is apart of who you are. You're not the only one in the world like this. Now have to been sexually active with another boy, meaning has another boy penetrated your vagina?" The doctor bluntly asked making Sebastian blush.

"Yes, just once about a month ago." He replied.

"Alright I am going to take some blood and run a test real quick. Usually this will take a couple of days but we have gotten some new machines in and it will only take a couple of minutes." He nodded and allowed the Doctor to take some blood and watched him walk out of the room. He anxiously awaited for him to return to tell him what was wrong with him.

"Alright." He heard the Doctor say when he came back into the room. "It is what I thought. Now please don't freak out. We will talk about everything and talk to the Headmaster so you can continue here next year."

"What is wrong with me?" He slipped out and asked.

"You are pregnant Sebastian." He felt like everything in his life was against him. His heart dropped and he ran over to the waste basket and threw up. His life was over. He had a baby inside of him and he had to think of that right now. He didn't know what to do.

"Are you alright now?" The doctor asked as he sat back on the table and nodded.

"Now your due around Valentines day next year if the date you had sex and conceived is right, which it being the only time this has happened I'm certain that it is. I will need to see you once a week until we decide when we will take the baby out, your insides are the same as a woman able to carry a baby. We will have to do a c-section, cut right here" The doctor lifted Sebastians shirt and drew a line across the part of his stomach his baby would come out of.

"At four months so, September we will be able to tell the sex of the baby if by that time you want to know what it is. The first ultra sound will be then and everytime after. Here are some pills you need to take and I will be giving you more every month. Take things easy, you may be able to carry this baby but we don't know the risks it will have. Do you know who the other father is?" Sebastian only nodded his answer placing his hands on his stomach.

"Would you want him here?"

"No. He won't even talk to me right now. I'll try again but I don't think he will be here." Sebastian replied almost crying.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Sebastian, maybe it will work out." When they were done talking Sebastian went back to his room and curled up on the bed and cried.

When he woke up it took him a moment to remember what had happened the day before. Then when it hit him he ran to the bathroom and got sick yet again. All he could think about was that the next eight months, alone, was going to be the hardest time of his life.

**star_of_the_show: Hey Lonely I haven't talked to you in a while. How are you feeling? DId you get a chance to go to the doctor. I hope your alright. **

**Lonelyboy17: Yeah I went to the doctor. I'm not going to die so smile…. Have to take some medication for a little while and in some months I'll be right as rain. How have you been? How's the boyfriend? Are you two still fighting?**

The last time they had a chance to talk Star had talked to him about some issues with his boyfriend. How they seemed to fight alot lately and he didn't know what to do. Sebastian tried to be supportive and understanding but it left a hole in his heart. After everything with Kurt happened he started to have feelings for this guy he has been talking to and to keep talking about the boyfriend was hard on him. He wanted to tell Star about the baby so badly but he knew it would just make the other boy run the other way.

**star_of_the_show: It's better. We don't fight as much and talked about our issues. The trust thing is starting to get better for me with him. I really hope you're not lying to me about your health. I worry about you Lonely. **

**Lonelyboy17: Thank you for your concern, but trust me it's nothing life threatening. I would tell you if it was. I have to go make a phone call right now however. I will talk to you later. **

**Lonelyboy17 has signed off. **

Sebastian picked up his phone and dialed Kurt's number. He was done trying to text the other boy. He placed the phone to his ear and listened to it ring and ring and finally go to voicemail. He took a deep breath and left a message for him.

"Kurt look I know you don't want to talk to me for some reason. I was hoping I could talk to you about something important. When you get the chance could you please call me." He hung up the phone and placed it on the table.

Everyday he continued to watch his phone to see if Kurt would call or text but he didn't and he was getting more and more stressed about having to do this pregnancy all by himself with no help and no one knowing. A month went by of check up and hiding in his room between classes. Jeff went up to him one day and thanked him for leaving Kurt alone, which meant the other boy didn't tell Blaine he had been trying to call. It was getting too much for him to handle by the time his fourth month came around. His stomach was getting bigger and it was starting to be harder to hide from everyone. His blazer hid it pretty well when he went to classes but he had nothing to hide it when he went out on weekends or when someone knocked on his door.

His ultrasound was in two days and he really wanted Kurt to be there with him. He picked up his phone again and looked at it for a second before he dialed Kurt's number. This time someone picked up on the second ring and before he could get anything out of his mouth the person started to talk.

"Smythe you need to leave my boyfriend alone. He wants nothing to do with you any more and all this texting and calling him is upsetting. He doesn't need a stalker." His breathed hitched then he spoke back.

"Blaine. I won't say anything to him, but I would like to hear him say this if it is true. Just put the phone on speaker and have him say it please." He was trying to hold back the tears that wanted to spill when he heard the phone beep and the noises come into the phone telling him he was now on speaker.

"Sebastian I'm sorry but what Blaine said is true. Please stop calling and texting me." He felt light headed. He didn't think it was true when Blaine said it, but now hearing Kurt saying it almost killed him. He held his stomach before he spoke.

"Ok, if that is what you want. Just."

"You said you weren't going to say anything." Blaine said.

"I need to say one thing please." He asked and waited.

"Fine Sebastian what do you need to say to me?" He heard Kurt's voice go to annoyed.

"I just wanted to tell you that whatever you left with me is mine. Don't come looking for it when you realize what it is, it's all mine. I'm sorry to have bugged you, I'm sorry for anything I did to make you walk away from our friendship, I'm just sorry but it's mine."

"What are you talking about Sebastian I didn't leave anything with you." Kurt said.

"You did. You just don't know it. I'm just saying when you realize or find out what it is, It's mine, only mine. Okay?" He asked.

"Okay whatever Sebastian. Just stop trying to get ahold of me now." Then the phone hung up and he couldn't stop the tears from flowing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The day for his ultrasound was here and Sebastian was both nervous and excited. He wanted to see his child, his stomach has started to round out a lot and he couldn't wait to see if he was having a boy or girl so he could stop calling it baby. He just was scared that something was going to be wrong. He was going to by himself and that was one thing that he didn't want to do, but had no choice.

He was laying on the table, shirt fully over his stomach watching as the doctor moved the thing around on him. He saw the screen and when the baby appeared he was in awe. That little baby was inside of him, then he saw something else and he squinted but wasn't sure if what he was seeing was right until the doctor spoke.

"Well it looks like we have twins Sebastian. Would you like to know their sexes?" He just stared at the screen for a few moments trying to process what he was just told.

"Twins?" He asked to make sure he heard right.

"Yes. We definitely have to watch you very closely. That is why you are bigger than normal right now and I'm sorry to say you will get a lot bigger by the end. So watch what you are doing from now on. Otherwise they look healthy. Would you like to know what they are now?" He could only nod his head after all that information. "Well looks like you are having two very healthy boys right now."

"Both are boys. Wow. I can't believe it. Two boys." A smile spread across his face as he looked at the screen.

"Here are a couple of pictures of them. One for you and one for the other father is he ever wants one. Did you have a chance to talk to him yet?" The doctor asked.

"I tried. He didn't want to hear anything from me. I'm scared to do this alone but I have no choice. What am I going to do next year with my sons when I have to go to school?" He just thought of that. He needed to graduate and get out of here, get a good job and be able to support his sons.

"I will talk to the Headmaster. I'm sure we can figure something out for the boys while you are in classes." The doctor stated.

"Alright. Are we done now." He asked just wanting to go and rest.

"Yes. I'll see you next week. Take it easy it's going to be a little harder now that we know you have twins in there." The doctor smiled at him as he left the room.

**Lonelyboy17: Hey. I needed some advice. **

**star_of_the_show: Alright whats up?**

**Lonelyboy17: My friend just found out they are pregnant with twins but the father doesn't want anything to do with them. I'm trying to help them out but it's hard. They have tried talking to the father several times but to no avail. Do you think that they should keep trying or just give up and move on?**

**star_of_the_show: If they were my kids I would want to know. But this guy sounds like an ass and your friend has tried to talk to him. Maybe try one more time and see what happens if nothing then move on. Have a good life with the children and try to find someone else. Stress can't be good for the babies and it seems like your friend is getting stressed out, just try to be there with your friend as much as you can.**

**Lonelyboy17: Thank you. I appreciate the advice. I wish that we could meet someday. I know you told me before that you didn't want to, but that was awhile ago. And we know a lot more about each other now. Sorry I'll stop asking. **

**star_of_the_show: I know you want to meet. I want to some day also, but right now is not a good time. I'm sorry. **

**Lonelyboy17: I know. I will wait for you to ask. Probably better that we don't right now anyway. I have so much going on with school and everything. My classes start up again next week and I have to be at my best to keep my spot here. **

**star_of_the_show: Have to get going. I'll talk later. Stay strong. **

**star_of_the_show has signed off. **

He wasn't sure what possessed him to go to the Lima Bean but that weekend he really wanted one of their coffee's. He made sure he had a baggy shirt on to cover his stomach and a slightly heavy jacket to help just in case and drove to the other town.

He was sitting at a table in the back, hoping not to be noticed by anyone and playing on his phone. He wasn't sure how long he was there but he already was on his second cup and a really hard level to a game when someone stood next to him. He slowly looked up and saw Kurt standing there not looking happy.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Drinking coffee." Sebastian answered trying not to look at the other boy.

"Why here. You have places in Westerville you can go." Kure whispered right before Blaine came up beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Sebastian took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I love the coffee here and it has been awhile since I have come here. I have every right to be here too." He replied as he took a sip from his cup.

"Are you still stalking Kurt. I thought we told you to leave him alone." There was people starting to watch them and Sebastian was getting more and more uncomfortable.

"Just leave me alone if you don't want to see me. I didn't make you come over here. I was enjoying the quiet by myself." He replied looking around and seeing all the people watching. He decided he couldn't take the stress that this was causing he started to stand, but then remembered his jacket wasn't on and stayed in his seat.

"Well you should leave." Blaine stated.

"Why do you hate me?" Sebastian asked as he looked right in Kurt's eyes.

"Are you really asking him that. After everything you did to us?" Blaine answered instead.

"I wasn't talking to you. Your the one who cheated on him, and Kurt being the loving person he is forgave you. What did I do to make you hate me after we started to become friends?" He asked Kurt the last thing.

"You know what you did." Kurt replied confusing Sebastian because he had no clue what he did.

"Can we talk alone for a moment please. I really just want to understand what it is that I did." He asked watching as Kurt looked between him and Blaine.

"Blaine can you give us a moment please. Just go over the other side of the shop and I will be right there." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine before he stiffly nodded and walked away. Kurt sat down and took a deep breath.

"That night I was drunk and you took advantage of me." Kurt stated making Sebastian's jaw drop.

"Are you kidding me right now. Your the one that threw me on the bed. Your the one who fucked me. Your the one that told me you wanted me and wanted us to go somewhere alone. I'm the one that woke up and took a shower only to come out of the bathroom with you gone, no note, nothing. I'm the one that was used. You had a boyfriend. You were back together with him and fucked me. Don't put this on me to make yourself feel better for cheating on him. For doing to him exactly what he did to you. I'm the innocent one here." He ranted

"I." Kurt started but Sebastian interrupted him.

"I'm going to tell you a couple things that I have never told anyone. The only people that know are my parents and my ex. He was the last person I had slept with before you. You were the only person I have been with since I have been back in the states. I couldn't let anyone near me or touching me because of a secret I have been keeping. When my ex found out he humiliated me and broke my heart. Ripped it out of my chest and destroyed me. I was so afraid that night, that you would figure out my secret. That is the reason the lights were off. Then when we were having sex you pulled out quickly and went back in but….. but… you didn't go back into my ass." He stopped talking for a moment to catch his breath, he was about to tell Kurt everything.

"What are you talking about. Of course I did." Kurt whispered.

"No you didn't. remember how you said I was so slick, it wasn't lube, it was me. I'm a hermaphrodite. You didn't reenter my ass, you went into my vagina." He heard the chair scrape on the floor and looked up to see Kurt standing there shaking his head.

"I…. I have to go." and Kurt was gone. He sat there and watched as the other boy went over and grabbed Blaine before leaving, not once looking back at him.

He rested his head on the table and breathed. He knew Kurt was going to tell Blaine, then it would be all over everywhere. He just had to go back to school and wait for the fall out to happen. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it secret for much longer because he was really starting to show and everyone would know he was carrying his sons.

He was trying to get to that part of his story to Kurt, but the boy rushed off so fast he didn't think he could ever tell him now. He rubbed his stomach for a moment and whispered.

"We can do this on our own boys. I'll take care of you and we will have a happy life."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The fallout happened and was somewhat harder than he thought it would be. Apparently Kurt ran right back to Blaine and told him right after they left the coffee shop. The moment he got to school he was cornered by Jeff and Nick, both were angry at him.

"Why are you telling lies to Kurt?" Jeff asked arms folded across his chest as Sebastian moved around his room and sat on the bed, pulling a blanket over his stomach to hide his bump.

"What lies?" He asked finally looking at the other two boys in the room.

"You told him you were a Hermaphrodite. He told Blaine what he did with you and I think it is awful that you used him when he was drunk like that, especially since he was back with Blaine." Nick said sitting down in the chair at his desk. Sebastian felt tears starting to form in his eyes and quickly took a breath to calm himself.

"First I didn't know that Kurt was back with Blaine, he never told me. We were supposed to go to a movie and hang out but I had a really bad week and needed to do something else so we went to the bar. We talked, laughed, hung out and danced. We got drunk and I loved the feeling of having him there with me, wanting me. He told me he wanted me before I said anything and wanted us to go somewhere. We ended up at a hotel and he started everything. I had him turn off the light because I am a Hermaphrodite and I didn't want him to see me like that. I didn't know he would slip up and enter me there. I wanted to talk to him in the morning about giving us a shot."

Here the tears started to fall on their own and he couldn't do anything to stop them, he saw how Jeff and Nick's attitudes were slowly changing. The cold looks in their eyes were gone and he was startled when he felt and arm going around his shoulders and pull him into a hug. He looked up and saw Nick sitting next to him now.

"When I came out of the bathroom he was gone. I tried to get ahold of him but he wouldn't talk to me. Then Jeff you came and told me he was back with Blaine and I was lost." He ended.

"I'm so sorry Sebastian. I just thought you were using him and trying to break them up. I never knew." Jeff stated.

"You guys never believed me when I said I changed." He replied.

"Why are they saying you are stalking him. They said you won't stop texting or calling Kurt." Jeff asked.

"I had something I needed to tell him. But when he told me he doesn't want anything to do with me and now accusing me of using him, I don't want him to know. I even told him that what he left me is mine and I want him having nothing to do with them." Sebastian knew they were going to ask what he was talking about. He also knew that he wanted them to know from him and not rumors once he got bigger.

"What did he leave with you? He said something about that but he has no idea what you are talking about." Nick stated.

"I don't want him to know. But I know everyone here will find out soon enough anyway. You have to promise me that you won't tell him. I can't have him knowing and just wanting to be with me because of this. I want him to want me just because he does and I know that will never happen so I'm trying to move on." He said as he looked at the other too intently.

"We promise right Jeff. We want you to trust us again Sebastian." Nick said holding Jeff's hand and Jeff nodded in confirmation.

"I found out I am pregnant with Twin boys." He moved the blanket down and showed them his bump. Both the boys mouths dropped open and he suddenly had Nick's hands on his stomach.

"Oh my gosh. You're going to be a father." Nick beamed.

"Kurt needs to know. You have to tell him." Jeff said just staring at his stomach.

"I have tried. On several occasions and he wants nothing to do with me. I wasn't even done talking at the coffee shop and he couldn't handle how I am, how is he going to handle this." He asked.

"I know he will probably freak out but he has to know." Jeff continued.

"Please don't tell him. I will keep trying. I just don't want him to want to be with me for the boys. But I will try to tell him." Sebastian stated.

"We won't tell him. I know you will try. If you can't get through to him maybe wait till they are born and have a test to prove to him you are not lying. When are you due?" Jeff asked.

"Valentines day most likely." He responded.

"Oh that is so cool. I can't wait to see them." Nick gushed making Sebastian laugh. He was glad he had them back in his life. He knew he needed someone to talk to.

"Well I'm going to talk to my friend online for a while. I'll see you guys in classes tomorrow." He said.

"How are you going to finish the year when they are born?" Jeff asked as he stood you.

"The doctor said he will talk to the Headmaster and make sure I have help with that. Just please don't tell anyone else about the twins please. They will all find out soon." He said watching them both nod before they left. Now he wanted to tell his friend online at least about his body. He wasn't going to say anything about the twins yet. He was holding out on meeting Star until after the babies are born then he will let him know.

**LonelyBoy17: Hey are you here?**

**star_of_the_show: Yeah I am. I've had a really long day. How are you?**

**Lonelyboy17: Same here. I told that guy something today and he ran away from me. We're never going to be friends again I think and I don't know how to feel about that. I want to tell you what I told him, but I'm afraid you will stop talking to me also.**

**star_of_the_show: I can't promise how I will react at first, because I don't know what you want to tell me. But I can promise I will always be here and will still talk to you. **

**Lonelyboy17: I hope so. But I won't hold it against you if you don't talk to me again. But here it goes. I'm a Hermaphrodite. **

**star_of_the_show: Now that means you have both sexual parts right?**

**Lonelyboy17: Yeah. this is hard to talk about because I haven't talked about this with anyone. My parents never really looked at me like they should have and hated me even more when I told them I was gay. Anyway. My vagina is tucked behind my balls. Everything is the right size and if you aren't looking you won't even know that I have that extra part. I have all the organs on the inside for both sexes. **

**star_of_the_show: It is something you were born with. Not your choice. And more people than you know are like that. **

**Lonelyboy17: You are taking this a little better than I thought you would. Thank you.**

**star_of_the_show: Like I said it's not something that you had any control over. It is who you are. I'm glad you felt you could tell me this. **

**Lonelyboy17: It took me awhile but I think I needed to. Needed you to know this about me. Well I have to go. Classes start tomorrow and I need sleep. Thank you again. **

**Lonelyboy17 has signed off.**

Sebastian was so thankful that Star didn't freak out and he seemed like he was alright with the way Sebastian was. He only worried about when and if they ever met how he would feel about him having kids.

The months seemed to blur by. He continued to try and get ahold of Kurt but after a month of trying the boy changed his number and he had no way of getting ahold of him. He found out when ever Kurt wanted to talk to any of the guys at Dalton he would use Blaine's phone and he knew it was because he didn't want anyone to give him the information.

It was now the beginning of February and he was a big as a house. Everyone in the school knew he was pregnant and everyone was told by the Headmaster that it didn't leave the school. If he found out anyone told anyone outside of Dalton they would be expelled. Which was fine with Sebastian because he didn't want Kurt to find out from anyone else but him.

His classes were going great, he was passing everything and the Headmaster was impressed that he was doing so good with everything else going on. His parents ended up finding out and confirmed that they still didn't want anything to do with him. That just added something else to the list to be disowned about along with not wanting to be a lawyer.

He was in the middle of one of his classes on Valentine's day when the pains started. They started off small and just felt like he continued to get twinges, they were uncomfortable but nothing to worry about. Then they started to hit a lot harder and he didn't think he could stand the pain any more. He looked over at Nick who was sitting next to him and pointed to his stomach.

"Oh boy. Jeff we have to go. It's time." He yelled across the room to his boyfriend and hopped over his desk to Sebastian and began to help him stand. "Are you alright. Let's go"

"Yeah just hurts. Need to get to the Hospital." They slowly walked him to their car and drove as quickly as they could to the hospital. When he got there he was rushed into the operating room and sedated. He was thankful that he would be knocked out when it happened, he didn't think he could stand the pain much longer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Sebastian woke up groggy and almost forgot what had happened then the memories flashed in his head about coming to the hospital to have his boys. He tried to bolt up in the bed to look for his kids but the pain in his stomach prevented him from doing so. Then the door opened and he saw the doctor walk in.

"Glad you are awake Sebastian. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Sore. Groggy. How are my sons?" He asked.

"They are healthy little boys. You can see them in a minute." The doctor said.

"Are….are they like me?" He asked. He wouldn't care if they were, he would love and care for them either way. They were his babies and he couldn't treat them the way his parents had treated him.

"One is." The doctor replied.

"That's great. I will never treat him any differently from his brother. He will know they are both special to me." He stated and saw the doctor smile.

"That's great. Well I will have the nurses bring him in. You look good. Just be careful of the stitched. I will take them out in a couple of weeks. You need to see your sons and give those two cuties names. He watched as the doctor opened the door and two nurses came in wheeling the babies to him. He let one nurse put his first son into his arms and smiled.

The little bundle had dirty blonde hair and when he opened his eyes they were as green as his own. Just a tiny replica of himself. The locked eyes and he fell instantly in love.

"This is Skyler Liam Smythe. That's you little man." He said and passed him over to the nurse so she could fill out his forms and put his id bracelet on. The other nurse then handed him his second son.

This little bundle opened his eyes and he saw hazel/blue staring at him and thought of Kurt. His heart ached that he didn't know about these two wonderful boys. His hair was the same as his brother but a little curly, which he got from Sebastian. Even though you would never tell unless he let his hair grow. He was a perfect blend of the two of them.

"This little guy is Jerome Anthony Smythe. You like that name little guy." He laughed when his son smiled at him before he handed him over to the nurse.

"We are going to take them to the nursery for a little while. Your friends are outside waiting to see you, would you like me to send them in." The nurse with Skyler asked.

"Yes please." He said as he rested his head on the pillow. Right as he laid down the door opened and Nick and Jeff came in.

"How are you doing. We saw the boys. They are beautiful. You did a great job Sebastian." Jeff smiled.

"I know. Thanks for being here for me, the both of you." He said and smiled at his friends.

"What did you name them?" Nick asked.

"Skyler Liam and Jerome Anthony." He said. "One of them is like me, I don't know which one yet but I don't care. I will love them the same and show them they both make me proud no matter what the do or who they become.

"That's great Sebastian. I'm so sorry your parents or Kurt aren't here with you." Sebastian felt tears start to burn his eyes when he heard that.

"Jerome has his eyes and facial features. He's so much like him already. It's going to be hard but I'll make it. We'll make it." He said.

"Are you going to try to talk to him now?" Jeff asked resting a hand on his arm.

"I will. I'm going to try to run into him and talk to him. I don't think it will work but I have to try." He stated.

"We'll watch the boys for you when you want to go to Lima. But you have to rest right now and go home first. Oh the Headmaster moved your room. We helped move everything over for you. The place is Huge." Nick laughed.

"Thank you about watching the boys when I try to talk to Kurt. There will be one more time but I don't know when that will be. I have been talking to someone online, just a friend. He has a boyfriend but he has helped me through alot and I want to meet him now that the boys are here. You two have been great since finding out, but he was there when i needed a sounding board." He stated.

"Hey that's fine. Whenever this guy wants to meet you just let us know and we will watch the boys. Now let's get you out of here and get those boys home." Jeff said helping Sebastian off the bed and into a wheelchair. They waited for the nurses to come back with the boys and discharge papers before they headed home.

When they reached the school Nick and Jeff had a baby each while Sebastian walked slowly down the halls and followed the other two boys to his new room. When he entered he almost cried. The room had all of his things in there and more, much more.

Two cribs were sitting next to each other on one side of the wall. A double stroller was folded up in the closet. Changing tables, bunch of diapers, bottles, toys, clothes, two car seats. Everything he would need for the boys was sitting right in front of him. Everything he had been worrying about while at the hospital taken care of. He turned to the other guys in the room and Thanked them.

"Everyone in the school chipped in. Your part of this family and now the boys are two. They are going to be so spoiled while you're here." Nick laughed.

He waited until the weekend to go to Lima. He needed to rest that week and bond with his boys. He was very lucky that the boys both slept through the night, they were never really fussy unless they were hungry or wanted a diaper change. The first diaper change was stressful for him. He would figure out which one of his boys was like him. He changed Skyler first and found out he wasn't, so that meant that Jerome was. When he changed Jerome he talked to him at the same time.

"You are normal son. Just like Daddy is. You are no different than your brother and I love you both the same. You will grow up and make me so proud of you and my love for you will never change." He kissed his cheek after that and put him back in his crib.

Now he was sitting in his car outside of the Lima Bean knowing he was more than likely to run into Kurt here than anywhere else. And sure enough after fifteen minutes of waiting he saw Kurt and Blaine walking up to the door. He took a deep calming breath and got out of his car and went inside, right to the table to other two boys were sitting at.

"What do you want Smythe?" Kurt spat out. "I changed my number so we didn't have to talk."

"But we do need to talk. We have a lot to talk about." Sebastian stated.

"No we dont. Not right now." Kurt stated glancing over to Blaine. Sebastian scrunched his eyes and held back his frustration.

"Your a freak and Kurt doesn't want you near him. Now leave." Blaine spat out. Sebastian didn't even pay him any attention and just stared at Kurt.

"Fine. I give up. You're not worth the trouble any more. You don't deserve to know what I needed to tell you. Have a happy life." and with that Sebastian left.

He drove all that way back to school pissed off. He had tried everything short of just yelling out that he had two kids now. He wanted to calmly talk to Kurt and inform him of his kids, not have it be a heated angry confession. He knew now that he would never tell Kurt. He would never see his wonderful children. But maybe that was for the best, especially for Jerome. IF Kurt couldn't except the way he was, how could he accept and treat Jerome the same way as Skyler. Maybe he was saving his sons the heartbreak that was sure to come if Kurt ever found out about them. He knew he would tell the boys about Kurt and all the good things about him. He would just have to figure out a way to tell them why Kurt wasn't in their lives. Now was the time to try and talk Star into meeting, he wanted so badly to meet the friend he had made and confessed so much to.

**Lonelyboy17: Hey I know I said I would wait until you asked me this, but I really would like to meet up. **

**star_of_the_show: I have been thinking about it a lot myself. I think we should too. I can drive out to Westerville, just tell me a place to be and a time and I will be there. **

**Lonelyboy17: Oh wow. That's great Thank you. Do you know where Dalton Academy is?**

**star_of_the_show: Yes I do. I actually went there. **

**Lonelyboy17: so this is the school you went to, wow. Small world. Anyway I was thinking meeting at the coffee shop around the corner around eleven tomorrow. I'll have a green flower on my shirt. **

**star_of_the_show: Sounds like a plan. I'll wear a blue one on my shirt. See you tomorrow. **

**star_of_the_show has signed off**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Sebastian was so nervous. His sons knew something was up and they were being very fussy. He tried bouncing them both on his shoulders, feeding them, changing them but they wouldn't stop crying.

"Shhh baby boys. Daddy is alright. Shhh I love you both." He said as he was rubbing their stomach.

"Hey are you alright?" Jeff asked as he came into the room with Nick. They were there to watch the boys for him when he went to meet Star.

"I think they know I'm stressed right now. I'm so sorry guys." Sebastian started. "If you don't want to watch them I'll cancel with Star."

"No this is something you need to do. You need time to yourself also. We will be fine." Jeff picked up Jerome then and started moving around to calm him down. "We will all be fine. Now go." Jeff scolded and Sebastian laughed before kissing his boys.

"Be good for your uncles boys." Then he waved and left to walk around the corner. The green flower pinned to his shirt.

When he came around the corner and saw the coffee shop he felt like running away, but pushed through his fear and walked to the window to look inside. He scanned the room for a blue flower and finally found it. Lifting his eyes up to see the face of the person it was attached to. He started to freak out when he saw who it was.

"No." He almost started crying and ran back to the school and to his room, bursting into the door and leaning against it when it was closed, scaring the four people in the room when he got there.

"What is wrong Sebastian?" Nick asked as he placed Skyler in his crib and walked over to Sebastian on the floor.

"I can't do this. How could he do this to me. He has to know it was me talking to him. If he doesn't what if he sees me and just leaves." He was rambling.

"Who is it?" Jeff asked bouncing Jerome on his hip. Sebastian looked up at him and breathed out.

"Kurt. He is sitting in there with the flower on his shirt. What do I do?" He asked almost crying.

"Go back there and talk to him. See how he reacts and what he has to say if he didn't know if was you he has been talking to. I'm not happy if he did know but maybe he has a good reason." Jeff stated.

"Alright I'll be back. Take care of them." Sebastian stated and went back to the coffee shop. He walked inside and stood by the door pretending to look around for the flour. When he turned towards where he knew Kurt was he let his eyes go wide, making Kurt this is the first time he saw him. He saw the small smile on Kurt's face and knew right then that Kurt know he has been talking to sebastian.

"Why?" He said as he sat down.

"I didn't know it was you are first Sebastian. Then the things you were talking about and telling me you did I figured it out." Kurt replied.

"Why are you acting all nice on the computer but so mean any other time. You flipped out on me when I told you about myself, you accused me of using you. Then online your nice and sweet and listen to me and give me advice. I don't get it Kurt." He said leaning back in his chair.

"I never wanted to hurt you. We started to become friends and then that night happened, I was already back with Blaine and I didn't know how to react to that. I wanted you so badly that night and I got scared the next day. I never wanted Blaine like that and my actions scared the crap out of me. I'm so sorry for how I've been treating you. I didn't want to lose Blaine, I had to try with him again and he didn't want me having anything to do with you." Kurt replied. "Can you forgive me and be friends again?"

"I...I can't Kurt. I'm sorry but while you are with him you are not the best person and I don't need that in my life. Especially not right now." He stood up and basically ran out of the door. He slowly started walking down the street back to school, needing a little time to comprehend everything, then he heard his name called and he was suddenly spun around and had lips on his. He pushed the other person away and scowled.

"What the hell Kurt. You can't just do that. Why are you doing that?" He stood and stared at the other boy.

"I made such a mistake getting back together with Blaine when I was starting to really fall for you while we were hanging out. He just came and begged me to forgive me and to get back together. I made such a mistake, I miss you everyday Sebastian." Kurt whispered the last part.

"I missed you to Kurt but I can't do this. Your with Blaine and not me. You choose him over me when you ran out of the hotel room, when you broke me." Sebastian stated.

"I love you." Kurt said making Sebastian's eyes go wide. "You may not believe it but I do. That is why I just had to talk to you as Star. To know you were alright, to have you with me in some way. I was mean and nasty in person because I knew I hurt you and I didn't want you to get hurt again by Blaine. I was hoping this meeting would go good. I was planning on talking to Blaine right after this and telling him how I feel about you, how all my love that was for him before has moved to you. I want to move out here to be close to you."

"No Kurt. Stay in Lima. You gave up New York Already for Blaine. If you leave him go to New York. Don't give up anything for me. Your don't love me, you just feel bad for what you have done to me." He started to walk away again but Kurt stopped him and looked into his eyes for a moment before he kissed him again, this time holding Sebastian's head keeping him there. Sebastian gave in, having wanted this for so long.

"See you can't say you don't have feeling for me still. I know you do. Why can't we try this?" Kurt pleaded.

"I can Kurt. God I wish I could but I can't. I can't have you come into my life one minute and then run off the next. I have way too many responsibilities to have you do that to me. I don't just have my self to think about any more." His eyes went wide as he realized what he just said and turned around and quickly ran down the street and into the school.

He didn't even think about Kurt as he was flying up the stairs and into his room. He saw the boys in his friends arms and smiled for a moment before he sat down, trying to calm himself.

"Sebastian how did it go?" Nick asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I appreciate the two of you watching the boys but could I have some alone time with them please." He said as he looked at his friends, feeling a little bad about kicking them out.

"Yeah that's fine we understand." Jeff stated as he placed Jerome in his crib and went to the door. "We'll stop by later."

Once they were gone he picked each boy up and placed them on the bed, laying down on the side next to the floor as he laid next to them. He was tired and wanted to take a nap with his boys when he heard a commotion in the hall.

"You can't go in there, he doesn't want to see you." He heard Jeff voice right before the door flew open and Kurt was standing there. "I'm so sorry Sebastian we tried to stop him."

"It's ok. Just leave us for a bit." He said sitting up on the bed, trying not to disturb the boys. Kurt was standing there mouth open and eyes wide looking between Sebastian and the boys.

"What the hell is this?" Kurt spat out finally. "Is this what you were talking about when you said I left something with you and it was yours? Or when you said you had responsibilities other than for yourself? What is going on? Are they….. Are they mine?" Kurt asked as he sat down in the chair.

"Yes." Sebastian started rubbing his eyes for a moment. "They are yours. This one is Jerome Anthony and this one is Skyler Liam, they have my last name."

"How could you keep this from me?" Kurt asked.

"I tried so many times to get you to talk to me. Then when I was telling you about myself I was almost to that part and you took off, not giving me a chance at all. Everytime I tried to tell you, you just dismissed me. I even went to you right after they were born and still you wouldn't talk to me." Sebastian said. "I didn't want you to think you had to be here. I didn't want you to feel like you had to be with me because of them. Then it pissed me off that you were Star because I was ready to tell him about my boys."

"Our boys." Kurt said.

"They are mine. I needed you, needed your help and support and got nothing from you but hate and being ignored. Aren't you going to ask me what is probably on your mind?" He asked waiting for the fall out.

"I just want to know why you didn't just spit it out. Just say you were pregnant with my children. I deserved to know about them." Kurt stated.

"Not what I thought you were going to ask, but I didn't do it that way because you would never have believed me. I first started to tell you about myself, my body then i was going to tell you about them but you took off. You wouldn't have believed me if I just spat that out. You would've thought I was only saying that to get you to be with me and I didn't want that. I wanted you to be with me because you wanted to be, not because of the boys."

"I told you earlier how I felt. Why did you run away, why didn't you tell me about them then?" Kurt questioned.

"I wasn't sure if you were really telling the truth earlier. I just don't want you to come back into my life and be with me to turn around and find out about the boys and run off again. I can't go through that."

"Can we please try. I'll call Blaine right now and end it if you want me to do it right now. Or you can come with me when I do it so you know I'm for real." Kurt said taking a hold of Sebastian's hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"I need you to know one thing first before you make a choice." Sebastian said, needing Kurt to know about Jerome.

"Alright What is it?" Kurt asked looking him in the eyes.

"I know you freaked out when you found out about me. And I need you to know that…. that Jerome is just like me." He said and waited for the flip out. waited for Kurt to start yelling or leave.

"Alright. That doesn't change who he is. That he is my son." Kurt said. "When you told me about you it wasn't because I think anything bad. I knew so many things could happen with how you are. It scared me that I could have hurt you that night. What I said on the computer to you is how I feel, you can't change how you were born, it's you, who you are Sebastian. It is who our son is and I will treat them the same I promise you this. Please, please let me be in your lives." Kurt pleaded.

"Alright. We will try this, but one time Kurt. One time you run away that's it. I won't take you back, I won't let you yo-yo in and out of the boys lives. I fell for you when we were friends and knowing you were Star I fell for him to. So call Blaine. Put it on speaker I want to hear what he says. If you want you can tell him about the boys, he will find out anyway." He stated and waited for Kurt to pull out his phone. They listened to it ring and Sebastian was glad the boys were quiet.

"Hey babe what are you doing. I thought you were working with your dad all day." Kurt looked up at Sebastian and he mouthed it was alright he understood. Kurt nodded and started to talk.

"I have to talk to you Blaine. You know how you begged me to get back together with you and forgive you. I wanted to try, I really did but my whole heart hasn't been back with you. I think I only went back because I was scared of my other feelings for someone else. I'm sorry but I can't be with you any more." Kurt said into the phone and waited.

"What are you talking about Kurt. I love you, you know I do and I know you love me too. Why are you doing this? Who is this other guy. I told you how sorry I was about what I did." Blaine ended.

"I cheated on you with Sebastian and I should have felt back about that Blaine, but I didn't. I felt bad yeah but not for cheating on you, I felt back for leaving him the next day, I felt bad for treating him the way I have been because of you. I love him Blaine." Kurt stated.

"You have got to be kidding me Kurt. He's using you. He doesn't love you." Blaine yelled out.

"Yes he does. He wouldn't have carried two precious babies of mine if he didn't love me, he could've gotten rid of them, or put them up for adoption so he didn't have to have a reminder of me, but he had them, he kept them and he loves them just like he loves me. I love him, and I love them already even though I just met them and they are my family." Kurt breathed out.

"Babies what are you talking about. Is he making this up. Are you for real, you fell for that. If they are real how do you know they are yours?" Blaine asked.

"He wouldn't lie to me about this. They are mine, there is no mistake about that. So move on Blaine. I'm going to be with my family, that I love." Then he hung up and leaned over to kiss Sebastian.

"Can I hold my boys now?" Kurt asked and Sebastian smiled letting him pick up their sons. "What are you doing with them during school?" Kurt asked.

"A nurse was going to watch them in the doctors wing." He answered.

"Nope. I am going to watch them. They are mine and you need to finish school. Once you do we will go to new york and go to college together. You become a pediatric doctor and I'll go into design. We can do this." Sebastian smiled when Kurt remembered what he told him about what he wanted to do.

They became friends in person and even closer online without knowing it. Now looking and watching Kurt hold their kids he knew everything was going to be good. He knew they would have problems but he also knew they would be able to work it out in the end.


End file.
